


I Am Just Glad To Be Part Of The Ride, I Get To Experience It All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Near Death, Organ Transplantation, Pizza, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promotion, Promotion Ceremony, Recovery, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is being honored for what he did, regarding the plane crash, What does he say, or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny is being honored for what he did, regarding the plane crash, What does he say, or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that everyone was there for him, watching him getting a commendation, & promoted all in the same day, He didn't do anything special, Just saved his best friend, partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's life, while undercover, he was shot & bleeding out. Steve wouldn't be alive, if it wasn't for his quick actions on that horrible day.

 

Everyone was in their official uniforms, Danny got an upgrade to an Lieutenant's Uniform, like his love one, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & he kept checking to make sure that it was in perfect condition, cause he really wanted to look very nice for it. But on that day, It was the best day, cause his kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards were there, & they were smiling proudly, Charlie was in Steve's lap, as they were prepared to watch him get promoted.

 

Meanwhile, Chin-Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, Kono Kalakaua, Lou Grover, & Renee Grover, & Kono's husband, Adam Noshimuri were talking among themselves, as they waited for the ceremony to start, Then they shared a kiss, & all of sudden, the ceremony started, & it was a blur, The Governor was doing his official duty, & he shook Danny's hand, as he pinned the medals to his uniform, so it was official. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Williams," Denning said, "Thank you, Sir", Danny said, as they shook hands, & everyone cleared out, as the ceremony came to it's conclusion, after the blond made his remarks, & ended with, "I am glad to be part of the ride, I get to experience it all", & then he went to his ohana, who were wearing proud smiles on their faces.

 

"We are so proud of you, Brah", Kono said, as she hugged him, & kissed him on the cheek, "You really deserve this honor, Danny, You brought some honor as a police officer", Adam said, as he smiled too, The Business Executive "bro" hugged him, & the blond thanked the couple. "We are proud to know you", Abby said, as the blond kissed him on the cheek, "You are the heart of the ohana", The Handsome Hawaiian Native slapped him on the shoulder proudly. "You were great", Renee & Lou said in unison, as they hugged him.

 

His kids were on him like flies, "We are so proud of you", Grace & Charlie said in unison, as they hugged & kissed his cheek, The rest of the ohana took pictures, & got Steve to get in it, The Others took turns, & then they all decided pizza for dinner to celebrate Danny's promotion. Steve stopped him from going to the camaro for a second, & he said choked emotion, "I am so fucking proud of you, & I am grateful to you, Thank you for saving me & my life, I love you", Danny smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Super Seal", & they shared a sweet kiss, & then they went to join the others, they home to change, & an hour later, they were heading for the restaurant.

 

The End.


End file.
